


The Honeymooners

by abeautifulmessofcontradictions, tinyPsycho77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Flirting, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Outdoor Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulmessofcontradictions/pseuds/abeautifulmessofcontradictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyPsycho77/pseuds/tinyPsycho77
Summary: Newlyweds, Alexander and Victoria, spend a little time together and things get pretty heated.





	

The night had been perfect. Alex had taken her to see a play, driven her two towns away just to surprise her with tickets to a show he thought she would enjoy. After dinner, he drove them to a park, led her from the car and into an obscure corner of the woods. There, waiting among the brush and bracken of the sparse forest floor, was a bed of blankets, primitive, but practical. She grinned at him, swept up in the excitement of his thoughtfulness and the hint of passion lingering at the edges of the kiss he laid on her lips. He drew her near and laid her down on the grass beneath the stars.  


"Look up," he whispered.  


She caught her breath at the millions of glittering orbs floating in the southern sky, diamonds scattered across black velvet.

"Oh," she breathed, her voice a murmur in the heavy silence of the summer night. "So beautiful".

"That's what I see when I look into your eyes.”

A slow lean down and a gentle kiss. She looked up at him with tears glittering in her eyes as the stars gleamed in the sky. He kissed her again and she kissed him back, more fiercely this time, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck and pull him down closer to her. Alex stretched his body out next to hers and began a slow undress. His skilled fingers coyly untied the strings of her cardigan and drew it down her shoulders, tearing his lips from hers long enough to drag the filmy tank top over her head, returning to her mouth after it disappeared over his shoulder and was lost to the darkness beyond.

Victoria’s anxious fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt that stubbornly remained closed, denying her access. She tugged at them, impatiently popping buttons off in her haste and sending them flying. His mouth moved to her neck, nipping at her lightly while she tore the white undershirt, bright in the balmy dark, from his body.

"I need to feel you against me," her passion-ravaged voice begged, pulling him down atop her, crushing his chest to hers.

Alex made quick and simple work of the buttons on her jeans, tugging them down her legs and casting them aside, his speed and urgency increasing as their need grew. He moved away from her long enough to shed his own jeans. He unsnapped the front closure of her lacy black bra, baring her breasts to the moonlight. 

"Oh, god, Tori, you are so beautiful." His voice panted into the night, a betrayal of his own incessant yearning for her flesh.

She pulled him back to her, attacking his lips with renewed vigor. He kissed his way down her neck, teeth grazing her collarbone delicately, working over her breasts. At her moan, he flicked his tongue over her nipple, a tease. She grasped his head and held him tighter against her, fingers threading through his hair.

He continued his pursuit down her body, tongue moving swiftly across her stomach, planting soft kisses on her abdomen, and lower. Teeth lightly scraped across her flesh, hinting at a touch more violence if she wanted it. They caught on her panties and dragged them down her legs, her hips lifting in accommodation. Pulling them off, he grasped one of her delicate feet, raising it to his lips. He gently kissed her instep, nipped at her ankle, traced his tongue up the bend of her calf, tenderly kissed the back of her knee, sucking his way up her inner thigh. Tori moaned as he reached the apex where her legs joined. Alex lapped at her, tasting her wetness. Her body quaked under the exquisite lash of his tongue, thighs quivering on either side of his head where he held her open.

Tori pulled him back up to her, urgency in her touch and in her voice. "Now," she cried, "take me now. Please."

He reached down and fitted himself to her body as he pressed his mouth down on hers. His gaze met hers in a moment of pure, simplistic emotion as he thrust into her. A groan and a sigh mingled in the tepid air, piercing the quiet of their dense, damp forest surroundings. He rested his forehead against hers, a single tense moment passed over them as their bodies adjusted to their sweet rejoining. Tori raised her hips to meet him as he began to move quickly inside her. 

"Oh, baby," Alex moaned. "Oh, god, you're so tight."

She kissed him with a fierceness that left him shaken to his core by her passion. Her teeth dug into his lower lip, dragging his flesh into her mouth. His gasp was all the encouragement she needed. 

"Fuck me," she begged. "Fuck me, Alex, please. I need you. Oh, god!" she screamed out.

Alex drove himself into her, thrusting her against the soft damp earth. She dug her nails into his back, a keening moan erupting from her throat. 

"Harder," she begged, her breaths coming in short gasps. 

He lowered his head to her breast, sucking a nipple hard between his lips. 

Tori cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist.

A moan tore from his chest and he grabbed her hips tightly in his strong hands, holding her fiercely bucking body tightly to his. She felt the force of his passion and knew that tomorrow she would have bruises, the imprint of his fingers seared into her skin, but she didn't care. She was too far gone, she needed this too much. Her body ached for his seed; she needed to feel his hardness, his length filling her.

"Tori...oh, baby...oh, God! Yes!" Alex nearly shouted. He drove his body into hers, ramming every inch of his shaft inside her with each thrust, giving her all of him. 

"Please...Oh, god, Alex, please," she sobbed against his shoulder. He gave her what she needed, what she craved.

He reached between them, stroking her sensitive bud as he thrust into her. Her body shuddered and she screamed as she came, her teeth sinking into the taut flesh of his arm. She rode out her orgasm until, at her whimper, he withdrew his hand. He caught her against him, one arm snaking around her shoulders, the other braced against the briny soil. 

Even as her climax overtook her, Alex thrust into her still-quivering body and took his own release, his hips pumping victoriously against hers. A hoarse shout exploded from his throat as he stilled inside her, his body pumping inside hers until he dropped, exhausted, atop Tori's trembling torso and lay in her arms with their limbs still tangled together 

They lay beneath the stars for what felt like hours, the heady night air cooling the sweat that clung to their skin like dew. Finally, he rolled away and cuddled her against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She whispered her love against the smooth expanse of his chest and he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead in the dark. Eventually, they rose and dressed quietly, leaving behind their haven of solitude completely renewed.

He pulled her playfully along the well-worn path through the woods, her laughter ringing out in the darkness all around them, until they broke through the bracken at the edge of the park. Alex drew her close against his chest beneath the warm glow of a streetlamp and raised her chin with the tip of one finger. A deep gazing into her eyes brought his mouth down on hers, a moment of solitude in the quiet of a public space. A car honking and a load of teenagers shouting, “Get a room!” out their window had them breaking apart laughing. 

“Come on,” he whispered, a twinkle in his eye, and she obligingly followed.

They walked, hand in hand, along the deserted sidewalk, chatting about their upcoming honeymoon to Paris. A quick turn across the square brought them near the courthouse with its stately columns and marbled promenade. 

“Just promise me you won’t get all nerdy and be checking the Weather Channel every morning.”

Tori landed a swift punch on his shoulder. “Hey, the Weather Channel has saved the both of us from being soaked to the bone, mister!”

Grinning, he leaned down and brought up a handful of water from the fountain in a quick splash. Her face dissolved into disbelief and she turned and sprinted around the fountain. Intent on his prize, Alex vaulted over the side and splashed across the fountain, catching her arm at the other side. A surprised squeak brought her up short as she struggled to get away. Laughing, he hauled her over the side with an arm around her waist. 

Her laughter and squeals rang out into the night, echoing across the expansive stone square. Alex wrestled her into his arms, pinning her hands at her sides. 

“Are you ready to apologize?” A menacing grin lit his face.

Tori shook her head in mock defiance. “Never!”

“Well then….” One leg snaked out and knocked both of hers to the side; the only thing keeping her from plunging completely into the fountain was his iron grip on her arm.

Shock blossomed on her face, widening her eyes into twin pools of terror. She hung, suspended in his arms for a moment shared between them until suspicion crept in, followed by surety. 

“You wouldn’t.”

Alex’s brows raised in surprise. “Oh, wouldn’t I?”

She raised her chin just a bit in insubordination, one brow quirking a challenge. 

A quick jerk pulled her upwards, righting her. “Yeah, you’re right; I wouldn’t.”

He pressed a sudden, passionate kiss upon her, tongue sliding between her lips, taunting, turning their tense and playful situation into something darker, more heated. A tiny, soft moan slipped out and she ground her hips into his. Alex’s hands slid down to her hips, pulling her tighter against his body, letting her feel the part of him that had suddenly leapt at attention. 

Tori’s head fell back, her hair cascading over her shoulders as Alex nibbled along her jaw, teasing his way down her neck. A sigh escaped her as he bit down gently over her pulse point, teeth sinking into tender flesh that he drew into his mouth with a soft suck.

Her strangled sob rose above the gurgle of the fountain, arms wrapping around his neck. Her fingers dug into his neck and she pressed herself harder against him, sharing her need with a fierce desperation. Alex released his hold on her, leaving a plum stain across the expanse of her neck, just below her jugular vein.

When he pulled away, he left her breathless and panting in his arms. 

Tori raised dazed and glossy eyes to his face. A soft and knowing smile played across his lips as his eyes flickered down to her swollen, thoroughly kissed mouth, her heaving breasts, her flushed cheeks, and the layer of goosebumps pebbling her smooth shoulders.

“Shall we go home?” His voice was low, an invitation. 

Her breath caught. “Oh, yes,” her words were heady, thick, nearly catching in her throat at the dark promise his words implied.  


His index finger trailed across her cheek. “You really didn’t think I would drop you?” One side of his mouth tipped upwards.

Tori smirked at the return to playfulness. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Her sly smile was short-lived as her world shifted; his strong arms lifted her and slung her roughly over his shoulder. 

“Hey!”

Alex’s laughter rumbled through his chest as he climbed over the wall of the fountain and strode purposely across the square, a sharp slap to her backside cutting off her astonished shouts.

In minutes, he was climbing the stairs to their apartment, one arm wrapped around her wriggling waist as she struggled to disengage herself. As soon as Alex closed the door behind them and set her down, Tori flung herself at him, pinning him against the door with her body. She attacked him with her lips, tongue and teeth warring in a passionate struggle for dominance. 

Alex leaned into her, nipping at her lips as she pulled away, planting one hand firmly in the center of his chest. A teasing smile playing along her lips, Tori grabbed the waistband of his jeans and led him to the couch. Giving him a push, he fell back against the pillows, and she followed him down. 

Whispering just exactly what she intended to do to him, Tori quickly freed his shaft, already beginning to stiffen again, from his jeans. She wrapped her hand around him; Alex's surprised gasp made her smile. She moved her hand, letting his moans carry her away. She slid upwards along his body, hands still caressing him, to nibble his earlobe. 

"I want to fuck you until you scream," she whispered into his ear. "I want you again. But first....." Tori kissed her way down his chest, and blew a gentle hickey on his stomach.

She touched the end of her tongue to the tip of his shaft and he gasped. Slowly, painstakingly, she drew her tongue from base to tip. She licked her way around his length, taking her time, making him moan in uncontrolled yearning. 

"Baby, please." Alex begged, his hand resting on the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair as he fought the urge to force her mouth down onto his cock.

She slowly drew all of him into her mouth until she could swallow his tip into the back of her throat. 

Alex's back bowed off the couch. "Oh, god!"

She began to use her mouth in earnest then, licking and sucking his hard length with every part of her tongue. One hand fisted in her hair and guided her over him, the other curled against the cushion to keep his hips from surging upward to fuck her mouth. She lowered her mouth to him again and his body began to shake.

"Ah! Oh, god, I-- I can't---I.......oh baby I---Yes!" he moaned.

He came, his hips thrusting upwards finally, his hands tightening in her hair. She buried her face against his pelvis as his body shook, pouring himself into her willing mouth. 

She sucked him dry, until he was empty and throbbing, softening against her lips. He lay, gasping, staring at the ceiling in disbelief as she ran her tongue along his shaft, a light, teasing touch as he twitched against her mouth. He sighed and rubbed lazy circles into the base of her neck with his thumb, replete, unable to stand.

When they finally moved to the bedroom, Alex removed her sodden clothing, dropping each piece in a pile on the floor. He kissed gently over her breasts, working each nipple with his tongue as her fingers tangled in his hair. Sinking to his knees, he kissed along her abdomen until he could work his tongue into her body. His tongue slipped back and forth against her clit until her legs shook in response. Alex sucked her tiny bud into his mouth, holding her upright with his hands on her hips to keep her steady as his teeth pulled her deeper. 

Tori quaked above him, fighting her own collapse as her hands tightened on his shoulders, squirming against the onslaught of his passion. She raised up on tiptoes to help him find the perfect angle, fingers digging into his shoulders, one hand spasmodically seeking the back of his head again when he hit her sweet spot. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as she gave herself over to the ministrations of his tongue and plunged into her own release. 

He caught her in his arms when her knees gave out. Still trembling, Tori sought his lips in a searing kiss. She rested her forehead against his, breathless. Finally, he set her back on her feet and left her with a smile. 

When he returned from the bathroom, Alex found her curled up in the middle of the bed, dressed in one of his shirts. He climbed beneath the covers and gathered her to him, falling asleep almost immediately.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

At dawn, he awoke and kissed her gently on the forehead, rousing her from quiet slumber with sleepy kisses and soft caresses. She gazed at him with sleepy eyes, dawn pressing against the windows, morning light creeping into their still bedroom. They lay entwined in the comforting hollow of warm blankets and cool linen sheets, touching everywhere. His hands roamed over her body, awakening her senses, making her tremble. 

She reached out to him, the very feel of his early-morning hardness against her palm igniting something inside her. He watched her as he dipped two fingers inside her warmth, studying the micro-expressions that flitted across her face, reading her pleasure in her eyes. He curled his fingers inside her heat and pressed until she bit her lip and he felt the first wave of her orgasm spilling over his hand. He kissed her closed eyelids, the furrow between her brows, before spreading her legs and rolling into the welcome of her embrace.

There was nothing hurried or rushed in this kind of early-morning happiness, nothing of the urgency of the night before as he sank into her. They made love slowly this time, quietly. He moved deeply inside her with each heavy thrust. She bit his shoulder gently, tasting him when he buried his face against her neck. They moved together, both seeking, both giving. There was no need for whispered endearments, no insistent demands or begging; just quiet sighs of desire and the muffled moans of passion. When they reached their climax, they met it together. And by the time they lay spent in each other's arms, his head lying pillowed on her breast, the morning doves were singing in the trees.


End file.
